The Flame of Hope
by Jerry236
Summary: Captain Levi only has one injection, and he is stuck in the crossroads of choosing either the Comander, or Armin Arlert. The choice he make will be either his greatest success or his greatest failure. How will the Survey Corps press on? Only time will tell.
1. The What If

**Disclaimer : I do not own Attack on Titan / Shingeki no Kyojin. Only the characters in other words, OC's that I create.**

**Author's Note : This is my first What If and my first Attack on Titan story. I've watched the Season 3 finale and I am currently caught up in the manga. After watching the latest English Dubbed episode on Adult Swim, I decided to make this story. Enjoy.**

* * *

"I'm giving the injection to Erwin." Levi had stood in front of Eren and had ultimately made up is his mind.

"Tch!" Eren angrily got up into Levi's face. Bubbles of water had formed into his eyes. "You said that you were going to use it on Armin…" he protested.

"I will give it to the one who will save humanity." Levi told Eren.

"What?"

Floch stood there watching this all go down, then he noticed Mikasa had drew her blades and begun to approach the captain. Levi looked from behind and saw Mikasa approaching him with her blades. He then turned forward to Eren.

"Move, Eren. That's an order." Eren refused to budge an inch and grabbed the injection he then started thinking of this is insubordination. "Do you two have any idea what you're doing? It's Commander Erwin we're talking about. The leader of the Survey Corps. And you're telling me to watch him die?" Levi then looked up to Eren. "Eren. The Commander brought into the Survey Corps because he believed you can reveal the truth of this world." Levi sees that Eren would still not let go of the injection. "Eren. Put aside your personal feelings, for once. This is bigger than you. Bigger than Armin too."

"Bigger… than me? Are you joking? Tell me… why did you wait so long just for Floch to give you the injection?" Eren asked.

"I had a haunch that Erwin would still be alive." Levi answered.

"A haunch? There's no way you would've known that Floch would've carried Erwin up here on his back."

"You're right, I didn't. But now that he's here, I can give it to him. And that is final." Eren clutched his hand onto the injection. "This is your last warning… move." Levi warned with the glare in his small pupils.

"With all do respect, captain. But no." Eren replied. Levi sighed then backhanded Eren with his left fist, knocking a few of his front teeth out and sending him flying to the edge of the roof. "Ugh!" Eren made thud with the roof face first.

Mikasa gasped as she saw Captain Levi assault Eren. Enraged by it, Mikasa charged in and tackled her superior to the roof back first. "Arh!" Mikasa screamed. She then placed titan killing blades over his throat with one hand and tried to grab the injection with the other. This exhausted Levi tried to wrestle his way out, but he was too fatigued. The young female Ackerman was too strong for him.

"Hey!" Floch yelled.

_'Shit! I'm out of strength!' _Levi noted.

Mikasa pinned Levi's arm to the brown tiles. _'He's out of strength to stop me! I can just take it by force!' _Mikasa noted.

"Hey, Mikasa. You two brats know just as well as I do that the Survey Corps can't survive without Commander Erwin. We can't beat the titans!" Levi said calmly as he continue to struggle.

"He's right, Mikasa. Stop this nonsense right, now." Floch took one step and Mikasa turned and growled, which caused Floch to flinch for a second.

Eren's left arm and head was hanging off the edge of the roof. "No… we can't survive without Armin either."

"Eren!" Mikasa called.

"If Armin dies… we can't beat the titans!" Eren had struggled to get up from the edge. "Back in Trost District, he came up with a plan for me to seal the breach… then he discovered the Annie Leonhardt's true identity… he came up with the idea to start the expedition at night… he was able to locate Reiner's hiding spot… and he was the reason I was able to defeat Bertoldt! It was all Armin! If anyone can save humanity, it's him! We owe our lives to Armin! Neither I nor Commander Erwin could save humanity… it will be Armin! Right, Mikasa!?" He screamed as tears ran down Eren's face and blood ran down his chin as he started crying.

Mikasa turned her attention back to Levi. "Please, let go." She asked nicely.

Floch stepped forward. "The one who will save humanity… is Commander Erwin." Floch protested.

"Shut up!"

"No. I will not. Do you think you're the only one suffering?" Floch had begun informing everyone with his speech. "You may not know this but… not a single soldier out there is alive! They were all wiped out by the Beast Titan, by a bunch of rocks and the titan tore them to shreds. The grass on the other side of the wall has been stained with the blood of my comrades. No one believed that they were going to live against the Beast Titan. Not even the commander, himself. He led us all to hell so that Captain Levi could put an end to him… I'm sure the last thing they all felt… was fear. I still question myself why only I have survived…" Floch had remembered that he survived unharmed.

"When I found out that Erwin was dying, I was about to finish him off." Levi, Mikasa and Eren continued to listen to his story. "But then I realized that I would only be giving him mercy. I then thought to myself… he's not done when it comes to this hell. And then I understood…" Floch watched Levi kill the titans, so he withdrew his blade and took Erwin to safety.

"The only who could destroy the Titans… is a devi! Someone from out of this world! That is my mission. To bring the devil back to life! That's the only reason a coward like me survived." he turned to Mikasa. "So please… Mikasa." Floch charged towards her. "Don't get in his way!"

"Ngh!" Mikasa grunted as saw Floch coming, so she readied herself as she was prepared to slash Floch with her blade with killing intent.

Levi saw Mikasa's killing intent and she knew she was going to strike Floch down. "No! Don't do it!"

As Mikasa was about to strike, she grunted and felt herself suddenly grappled from behind by an one-eyed Hange Zoë.

"Hange!" Levi cried out.

"Gah!" Mikasa continued to struggle until Hange used her wait to pull Mikasa back. Jean with bandages wrapped around his shoulder and Connie with a comatose potato girl on his back, named Sasha Blouse.

"No way… don't tell me…" Jean begun to say.

"What the hell? Is that?" Connie's eyes widened in horror.

Hange gasped as her one eye shot in horror. "Good god… what happened here?" Hange stared at the bodies of a bleeding Erwin, a roasted Armin and a knocked out amputated Bertoldt Hoover. She then knew what was happening. Only one of her comrades were allowed to receive the titan injection.

Mikasa gasped as Levi opened the injection and grabbed the needle as he looked at Erwin. "Ah!" She began to holler out in grief.

"Mikasa! I know how you feel, but we still need Erwin! The Survey Corps is nearly wiped out! If the commander dies, then we lose our symbol! We can't let the Flame of Hope in the wall extinguish!" Hanji tried to reason with the girl.

"I know, but Armin can be that Flame of Hope, too!" Mikasa yelled back.

"Listen to me. Armin is remarkably talented… but our fight is far from over! We need someone like Commander Erwin's leadership and experience an—" Mikasa squeezed Hange's hand in anger and grief. "Urgh!" she groaned. "I have people I wish I can bring back too, you know. Hundreds of them."

"What?"

Hange then reminisce about Bertoldt's transformation and explosion that was less than an hour ago. "Ever since I join the Survey Corpse, I have had people die on me everyday. In the end, everyone you know is going to die sooner or later." Hanji had embraced Mikasa. "I get it. It's painful… it's dreadful… it's hard to keep your sanity in all this… it's something we have to endure… it's something we call life. It's a cruel world and you only live once. It hurts… it's painful. The only thing we can do now is to keep moving forward from that pain." Hange had finished her speech.

Mikasa turned back to look at the Section Commander's face, then looked Levi whom had filled the needle with titan serum. Mikasa had looked at the sky and visualized Armin one more time before making peace with herself. She closed her eyes and had finally let go of Hanji's hand in grief.

Levi had squirted a little bit of serum out the needle just to see if it worked. Before he could move towards his superior Erwin, Levi felt someone grab his left ankle.

"Captain…" he saw that Eren had grabbed his ankle at the last second. "Have you ever heard of the ocean? It's like a giant lake, but it stretches pass the horizon… but all of it is made from saltwater. That's what Armin said.

"Stop wasting time, Eren!" Floch pinned Yaeger down face first.

"He told me there was an ocean beyond the walls… and that we would see it one day… But I forgot about that dream along time ago, until recently… Avenging my mother… killing all the titans… my head was clouded by hatred." Eren began to whimper. "But he's different! Armin's nothing like me! He had dreams too! He cares about more than fighting… so please, captain… Give the injection to Armin! I beg you!" Eren screamed.

Levi had heard what both Eren and Mikasa had to say and became the judge of it all. He closed his eyes and then looked back at everyone. "Everyone! Get out of here! I'm gonna have Erwin eat Bertolt in this spot! This is your final goddamn warning!" Levi yelled.

"Let's go, Mikasa." Hange helped her up and moved to a safe place.

"Goddamitt…" Jean muttered, before ziplining with his 3D Maneuver Gear.

Connie let out a stream of tears for Armin before ziplining away to safety. "Goodbye, Armin. It was nice knowing you."

Floch had carried Eren and ziplined away with his 3D Maneuver Gear. _'Armin…!' _Eren had reached his hand out in the full extent towards Armin. _'This can't be happening… Armin!'_

After everyone left, Captain Levi dragged Bertolt's body to the opposite side of the roof from Erwin and Armin. "Good grief. People going on about dreams, like children. Grow up." Levi muttered. He bent down and grabbed Erwin's left arm, and wasted no time injecting the serum into Erwin's veins. Levi had finally got what he wanted.

He left Erwin's body on the roof to transform and then grabbed Armin's burned body and ziplined to safety. He looked back at Bertolt, who was still recovering from his arms and legs being amputated. "Serves you right, you bastard."

Minutes later, Bertoldt was still unconscious. Suddenly, his eyes fluttered slowly. He heard a rumbling noise and it causes him to wake up. "Mmph." He moaned. "Huh?" Bertolt had fully opened his eyes to see a mindless titan tearing part of the house apart in order to get to him. This mindless titan was yours truly.

**Erwin Smith.**

**Erwin** was an 10 meter titan and he looked angry. He had widened blue eyes and still his same old eyebrows. He had a bit of sideburns going down to his cheek, a golden beard and his blonde hair was messy and spiky.

"Eh?" The mindless Erwin had grabbed the amputated Bertoldt with the full extent of its hand. "Ah!" Bertoldt screamed as the mindless Erwin grabbed him. Bertoldt tried to kick, but he had no legs to kick with. He tried to push out of Erwin's grasp, but he had no arms. He continued to squirm with his body until he saw his former allies and lightly smiled. Bertoldt still had a small ray of hope for them to save him. "G-guys! Please! Help Me!" Bertoldt pleaded with them to save his life, but what Bertolt saw sadness, anger and grief on their faces. He then knew he was going to be eaten. So he tried to call out to his two missing allies. He continued to scream until Erwin had placed his head into his mouth. "ANNIE! REINER!" And just like that, Erwin's teeth had munched down and bit off Bertoldt's head, leaving blood splatter on his chin and feasted on his body.

Meanwhile, Eren and Mikasa were left to mourn the loss of their best friend Armin Arlert. Eren reminisced about their childhood up until this point. He even remembered looking at a book with Armin as kids. "Armin… I'm sorry… I couldn't save you... Because of me… you never got to see ocean! I mean, how can you see it now when you're dead!" Eren clutched his fist and sobbed onto Armin's singed corpse while Mikasa stood behind him.

_'Armin…' _Mikasa couldn't hold back her sobs more than Eren could, so she clutched her left arm and started crying.

"Dammit, if we only had two or three injections, none of this would've happened… we could've saved both of them!" Jean said as he let tears out for Armin.

Hange felt a bit sadness and watched the remaining one hundred and fourth Cadet Corps. grieve over the loss of Armin, while Levi and Floch continued to watch Erwin feast on Bertoldt's body.

"It's done." Levi said.

"We did it. We've brought back… a devil." Floch rejoiced.

Erwin's body had finally collapsed to the ground face first after eating Bertoldt Hoover. Suddenly, a lot of steam bursted and his titan body had evaporated. "He's turning back to normal! Quick! Hurry!"

Hange, Levi and Floch had ziplined over to him. It was a moment of silence as the Survey Corps. cadet, captain and section commander had watched their commander Erwin transform back into a human. Erwin was neither human or a titan. He is now… a Titan Shifter. And he has his right arm again.

* * *

**Author's Note : Hello everyone, this is my first what if story of Attack on Titan. I've wanted to do this fanfiction. Too be honest, I was looking forward to seeing Erwin with two arms again, but it never happened. Don't get me wrong, I did like Armin as a character. It was still sad to see Erwin go. He would've been so happy to see Grisha's deep dark basement. **


	2. The Basement

"Hurts… it hurts." Heard a familiar voice.

The Commander Erwin had woken up in a pitch black void. The last thing he could remember was that he was leading a charge towards the Beast Titan. He remembered getting blown in the lower left side of his stomach, then collapsed while his soldiers charged on. As he lied unconscious, he could hear Captain Levi's voice, then he could he Hanji's voice. Then suddenly, a giant large face had appeared before the awakened Erwin. Half of its face was a skeleton, and the other half had no other than flesh. It resembled the Colossal Titan.

Erwin stared as its face with confusion, then noticed tears had streamed down its right eye. Erwin gasped as his eyes widened a little.

"What was that?" Erwin asked as he was finally brought back into reality. He gasped as he had awaken completely. He found himself inside of a sleeping bag next to Sasha Blouse, whom was injured and sleeping inside of a sleeping bag and sitting next to a bunch of Survey Corps supplies. He also noticed that he was on top of the 50-Meter wall in Shiganshina. "What was that just no—" Erwin gasped as he felt something touch his head. He slowly looked at it and discovered what it was. His eyes widened as he stared at his right hand. _'My hand. My arm. It's back! Is this some kind of dream? Or am I…'_

"Agh!" Sasha groaned in pain.

Before he could finish his sentence, he heard a feminine noise right beside him. He turned around to see 104th graduate, Sasha Blouse. "Ugh… it hurts… it hurts so bad." She muttered in her sleep.

'_Sasha Blouse? I wonder, what happened to her?' _he thought.

"Rise and shine, sleepyhead." Said a dark masculine voice. Erwin turned his head to see Levi in his Survey Corps cloak with his hood down.

"Levi." Erwin called. They stare at each other for a brief moment until Erwin frowned. "Tell me what happened."

"Sure. But first…" Levi pulled out a signal flare and fired it on top of the wall. The remaining Survey Corps. members whom were searching for survivors had saw the flare go up, and was told that Erwin had awakened from his slumber.

Everyone grouped around their respective commander, except Eren Yaeger, whom was still distraught over the death of Armin Arlert, and Floch whom was placed on lookout duty. After a few minutes explaining to Erwin everything that happened, all Erwin could do was face the facts. "I see. So, the only remaining members of the Survey Corps. are us nine left?"

"That's right, commander. So far, it's only been us four hours and we haven't found any survivors yet." Hanji said in a serious tone.

"I see. They were all probably wiped out." Erwin assumed the worst. "So, we successfully sealed the breach in Shiganshina. Reiner, the Beast Titan and that quadruple Titan had fled. We successfully captured Bertoldt Hoover. And when the young Armin Arlert and I were on the brink of death…" he paused for a brief moment, then looked at both Eren Yaeger whom was staring at his hometown with empty green eyes and Mikasa Ackerman whom was still a little sad about Armin. "There was a debate on whether the young Armin Arlert or I should receive the injection. And in the end… you picked me. Didn't you, Levi?" Erwin looked at Levi.

"Yeah." Levi said plainly.

"Then I turned into a titan and devoured Bertoldt Hoover, am I correct?" Erwin asked.

"That's right."

"If I were to die, then Hanji would be the next commander of the Survey Corps. The Survey Corps would've lost its symbol of hope."

"I totally agree with you. It's good to have you back, Commander Erwin." Hanji said.

Erwin then clutched his arm as he looked at it. "When I first saw my right arm again, I thought this was a dream, but then I realize it wasn't. I never thought I would get it back though. You were right to use the injection on me." He said.

Levi almost forgot to mention one small detail to Erwin as he looked at both Eren and Mikasa. "What you should also know is that these two troublemakers didn't see things our way. They actually pulled their blades against me and tried to stop me from using the injection on you."

"Do whatever you want. I don't care what punishment awaits me." Eren said in an emotionless tone. He didn't even look back at the others. He continued to stare forward at Shiganshina.

"I'll take whatever punishment you can give me as well." Mikasa said as she wrapped her scarf around her lower face.

"Your insubordination will be punished of course, but this goes far beyond military discipline." Hanji said.

"Yes, Hanji." Mikasa answered, but Eren didn't.

"I wouldn't blame them. Armin was there friend, and he was born in this town. Armin has really done a lot for the Survey Corps."

"With that said, we did bury Armin Arlert in the home he was raised in. He died in the town he was raised." Levi said. Armin Arlert's singed body lied inside of his old bedroom he used to sleep in. A Survey Corps. cloak was left on his upper body as a sign of respect.

"I see. I entrusted the injection to Levi. Then Levi chose me. The power of the titans… and the life of Armin Arlert now rests on my shoulders. "I'll admit. I'm not as intelligent as Artlert, but he has played a huge role for the Survey Corps. to get this far. He has my respect." His eyes met Levi's. "Levi. Were you able to discover the Beast Titan's true identity?"

"No, not really. The only thing I know is that he's blonde, he has a beard, and he can control titans at will. I'm still holding on to that promise to kill the Beast Titan."

"No matter. After all the events that had happened today, I doubt that this will be the last time the Survey Corps. will encounter the Beast Titan. I can guarantee it. But for now, we need to get to the basement as planned."

"Got it." Levi replied.

"Ugh…" Sasha groaned. "Shut up!" she mumbled out loud.

Everyone surrounding Erwin turned their attention to the mumbling Sasha and stayed silent.

"Ha, ha, ha, ha!" Hanji laughed. "I guess we're still no match for Sasha though." Hanji joked as she stood up. "Well, commander. If you're able to move, I say let's go to the basement."

"Yes." _'We're finally going to the basement. At long last, my dream will finally come true.' _Erwin took it easy and slowly stood up one foot at a time. "It's time for us to get going." He looked at his fellow members. "Eren Yaeger, Mikasa Ackerman, and Captain Levi will go on and pursuit the basement as planned. Section Commander Hanji, Jean Kierchstein, Floch and Connie Springer. You four will stay here, in case the Beast Titan returns with reinforcements.

"Sir!" Connie, Jean and Floch stood and solute to their commander.

"Eren. Do you still have the doctor's key?" Erwin asked as he saw Eren still not in the mood.

"Here. Take it." Eren removed from around his neck and tried to offer it to Erwin.

"That's not enough, Eren. We need you to come along."

"Sorry, Commander. I'm just not in the mood right now." He said as he looked at Eren with tired and empty eyes.

"Hey. The commander just gave you an order. So stop playing hard to get and let's move." Levi said, a little irritated.

"What's even the point of me going to that basement now? I lost my best friend." Eren continued to sulk.

"Look, we're all tired from everything that's happened to today. Armin sacrificed himself so you can take down the Colossa—I mean, Bertoldt. We're all grateful for everything he has done. He died a soldier's death. Don't make his sacrifice be in vain, just because you want to miss out on the most important thing that awaits the Survey Corps." Hanji tried to reason.

"Yeah, that's right. Armin didn't have to sacrifice anyone else but himself just for me to get to Bertoldt, unlike what the commander who's sacrificed dozens of new recruits against the Beast Titan and failed to kill him." Eren said in a smart remark.

"That's enough, Eren!" Hanji yelled.

"No, Hanji. He's right. I sacrificed dozens of new recruits, drove them straight into hell against the Beast Titan. And only one of them had made it back alive." Floch glanced over at Erwin when he mentioned the new recruits. "I'll admit. I'm not as smart as Armin, but the thing I can least think of that was in his mind when he faced Bertoldt… was that he entrusted his hopes, his dreams, and everything to you.

"I'll admit. I'm not as smart as Armin, but the thing I can least think of what was in his mind when he faced Bertoldt… was that he entrusted his hopes, his dreams, and everything else to you." Eren remained silent and continued sulking. Erwin crouched down towards Eren.

"You don't even know Armin as well as I do." Eren protested.

"You're right. I don't. But I do know one thing... Armin wanted to go to the ocean." Erwin mentioned.

After hearing Erwin mention the ocean, Eren gasped and teared up a little. "That's right. He did want to see the ocean."

"I'm also betting that Armin would've wanted you to carry on his will as well." Erwin started reasoning with Eren. "Armin Arlert maybe gone, but he still live within our hearts. And he would've wanted you to save everyone within these walls. That's why he sacrificed himself."

"Armin… he sacrificed himself as a diversion… for me to take down Bertoldt. Armin hooked onto the Colossus Titan's teeth, and refused to let go… until the very end. He was scorched alive, he still kept fighting. He believed in me and it costed his skin and his life. I know for a fact that no one else wouldn't even dare to pull off that stunt as Armin did." Tears ran down Eren's face as he remembered Armin from when he was a boy until he faced Bertoldt. "He was the bravest of us all…" he muttered. Hanji, Connie and Jean couldn't help be a little sad about hearing what Armin went through. Tears ran down Mikasa's face as she listen to how Armin sacrificed himself.

"Indeed he was." Erwin agreed. "If I'm a betting man, Armin would've wanted you to save everyone and make it to the ocean for the both of you. That's why he sacrificed himself to take down Bertoldt Hoover." Erwin offered a hand to the sulking Eren Yaeger. Eren looked at Erwin, whom stretched his right hand towards him. Eren thought back when Erwin first brought him into the Survey Corps. after his trial and offered him a hand. Then back when he was held captive by Bertoldt and Reiner, he remembered that Erwin had lost his right arm during the rescue attempt.

"Fine. I'll go." He took and grasped Erwin's right hand.

"Then it's all settled." Hanji said.

It took at least ten minutes for Erwin to completely recover, then the five Survey Corps. members had ODM's all the way down to the ground, where there houses with shattered windows with large chunks of rubble collided with the houses. As the five looked around, the area. As they reminisced, Eren and Mikasa remembered their childhood before the fall of Shiganshina. They remembered how they ran through the streets with smiles on their faces, as they passed by many happy people.

As they passed by one street, Erwin remembered the day he first saw Eren when he was kid. He could never forget the smile he had on his face, as he looked at the current Eren Yaeger.

As they walked, Hanji noted that there was no fire around. "So far, the fire didn't spread this far out, unfortunately." They stopped to a certain point. "Is that it?" Hanji asked.

Eren and Mikasa stopped and reminisced the day the wall of Shiganshina had been breached Their house was destroyed by the giant rock that landed on it. "Yeah."

"First thing's first. Let's remove those boulders." Erwin said as he looked at the rubble that is on top of the basement.

"Sir!" Erwin's subordinates replied.

The five soldiers took large pieces of wood and used them to remove the rocks. As they attempt to move it, Eren reminisced about the times his mother Carla had told him not to go in the basement and when he asked his father when he could go in. As they moved the rubble, they discovered a secret door that leads to an underground basement.

Hanji flashed a lantern, discovering that it was totally empty. "Looks like it didn't flood or anything down here."

"That's right. We're almost there." Erwin said.

Erwin looked at Eren for a bit. "Eren. You first."

Eren gazed upon the basement until he felt a feminine hand on his shoulder. "Eren. Let's go." Mikasa said.

"Right."

Eren and Mikasa walked in first together, almost like a couple. Then Erwin who followed them, then Levi and Hanji. The group had walked down the dark abandoned stairs that leads to a short tunnel. Levi lit up and held a lantern close to him. Eren once again reminisced about the time Grisha asked him why he wanted to go beyond the walls. He also remembered Grisha showing him a key to it. As they got to the wooden door, Eren held the key in front of the lock.

"Well, there it is. On the other side of that door…" Hanji began to say.

"…Is the basement you've been urging to see so much, Erwin." Levi finished Hanji's sentence. Are you pissing yourself right about now?" Levi asked.

"No. Too be honest, I really am excited to see it. The Survey Corps. shed a lot of blood to make it this far. Let's hope this trip isn't all for nothing." Erwin said.

Levi looked at Eren. "Open it." He ordered.

Eren then placed the key into the lock and tried shifting it, but only to discover that this wasn't the right key. Eren gasped as he kept trying.

"Eren?" Mikasa noticed something was wrong.

"What is it, Eren?" Erwin asked.

"Something wrong?" Hanji asked.

"Hurry it up." Levi said, a little impatient.

"This key… it's not the right key! This isn't the key to the door…" Eren said.

The group took a look at the lock and discovered that the whole was small.

"What?" Hanji was thrown off.

"But, that to be a mistake. I'm certain that Doctor Yaeger gave you the right key." Mikasa said.

Erwin sighed. "He must've had another key hidden somewhere. Maybe he dropped it outside by accident?" he assumed.

"Even if he did, we don't have time to search for a stupid key." The impatient Levi shoved Eren aside and walked closer to the door. "I'll open it."

"Wha? Wait a minute!" Hanji yelled, but Levi had already roundhouse kicked the wooden door open, which caused a fracture within a door. Erwin did not flinched as the small pieces of door wood had flown into his direction. "Just stay calm, everyone." Hanji said, while trying to keep composure.

Levi slowly opened the door, making the hinges squeak a little. The five soldiers had walked in the room, discovering a small abandoned basement inside. There were a few spiderwebs lying in the corner, a desk in the middle, a bunch of jars lying on a shelf, a few boxes of crates lying on a wall. Eren, Mikasa and Erwin gazed inside of the room as Levi and Hanji had already started investigating. Erwin had almost cracked a smile for once as he had finally fulfilled his dream.

Levi had picked up some bottles of medicine and read the labels. "If these labels are accurate, these are just widely available medication." Levi guessed.

"If that's the case, Doctor Yaeger could've sold them and made a fortune off of his medicines." Erwin said, as Levi handed him the bottle.

Hanji stared at the bookshelf, then grabbed a book and started flipping pages. "And these are just medical books. At first glance, this looks like no ordinary basement, but the Doctor's Laboratory. It's almost as if they're telling us… that there's nothing suspicious here."

"I doubt that Doctor Yaeger left anything forbidden just laying around for the MP's to find." Erwin said as he looked around investigating.

"Agreed." Levi said as he turned to Eren and Mikasa. "Hey, don't just stand there, you brats. We may have gotten to the basement, but that doesn't mean that you can slack off right now."

"Yes. sir." Both Eren and Mikas replied, then started searching, picking up and looking at objects.

Mikasa grabbed a book and started moving a little slow. As she walked, she accidentally knocked down a wooden cup. As it fell to the floor, Mikasa remembered giving Grisha a beverage as he went down into the basement. As she bent down to go pick it up, her eyes narrowed to the right and spotted something familiar. She looked closely and discovered that it was a keyhole on the top left corner under the desk. Mikasa gasped as her eyes widened a little. "Eren." She called, as Eren turned his attention to Mikasa. "There's… a keyhole here!" she yelled.

"R-really?" Eren walked over to the side of the desk Mikasa was at and saw it as well.

"Nice job, Mikasa." Erwin praised as he walked over.

"Do it, Eren." Hanji said.

"Right." Eren pulled out the key once again and stuck it into the hole. It was a perfect match. He turned the key to the left and the five heard a clicking sound. The group gasped after hearing the click.

_'Could what we've been searching for all along be in this drawer?' _Hanji thought as she watched Eren unlock it.

_'At long last. We will finally know the truth about the world.' _Erwin thought.

Eren slowly opened the desk drawer and his eyes widened as he discovered nothing was in there. "It's… empty?!" he panicked a little.

"No. Look closer. It's a false bottom." Levi said as he discovered.

"Good eyes, Levi." Erwin praised.

Eren then removed the false bottom and placed it on top of the desk. He looked inside of the drawer again to discover three old books. Erwin, Levi and Hanji each picked up a single book.

Hanji also picked up the things between the book and sniffed it a little. "It smells like peppermint and charcoal. It must've been used to keep the moisture and bugs away." Hanji noted.

"After five whole years, these books were able to maintain fresh because of it. Doctor Yaeger must've learned to keep his objects fresh and clean." Erwin said.

"These books must've been what we were looking for the entire time." Levi said.

"Yes. And now what's inside of these books, will reveal the truth." Erwin said as he looked at Eren. "I insist that you open them, Eren."

"Yes, sir." Eren placed his hand on the cover of the book. _'What could have my father… wanted to show me… five years ago?' _Eren hesitated to open a little, until he felt a soft feminine hand next to his. He looked over to see Mikasa with him. They both nodded at each other and opened the cover together.

As they did, Erwin couldn't help but think back during the time he asked his father a question about people living outside the walls when he was a kid. _'Teacher. How do we know that there aren't any people living outside of the walls?' _Eren saw a photograph and looked at it up closely.

"Is this some kind of portrait?" Hanji asked as she looked at it.

"No. It's far too perfect for any human to have drawn it." Erwin stated as he looked at the image.

"Look, there's writing on the back of it." Mikasa pointed out.

Eren flipped the picture over and started reading what Grisha had wrote. "On the other side of the image was a message written in my father's handwriting. This is not an illustration. It is an Imprint of reflected light, left on special kind of paper. It is called a Photograph. I came from the walls, where humanity enjoys a refined existence. Humanity has NOT perished."

"So… my theory was right all along… Humanity still does beyond along the walls. At long last. I finally know the truth." Erwin palmed his forehead and smiled a little.

"Are you pissing yourself right about now, Erwin?" Levi asked.

Eren continued to look at the picture. As he saw his father Grisha with a child and a woman whom looks familiar dressed casually. Eren wondered who are these people.

* * *

**Author's Note : This is a What If story if Commander Erwin received the injection and turn into the Colossal Titan instead of Armin. I'll do my best with Erwin's character.**

**Let me know what you think.**


	3. The Reveal

"He believed that, so long as we couldn't travel freely outside the walls, we couldn't be sure that titans had wiped out the rest of humanity." Nile Dok said.

The other human commanders such as Dhalis Zachary, the premier of all regiments. And Dot Pixis, whom is the commander of the Survey Corps were sitting at the group table discussing about Erwin Smith in a fancy room.

"You're not overthinking things. You're just being stubborn… but look at us now."

"I think you should just apologize to him, directly." Zachary insisted.

"It's nearly dawn. Just the right time for a hero's return-"

Without any knowledge, a Garrison soldier had pushed the doors widely open and approached the leaders without permission or access to enter. "The Survey Corps… they just arrived! They took back Wall Maria!" he yelled.

Dot Pixis glanced at the Garrison soldier and chuckled, after hearing the recapture of Shiganshina. "Well I'll be—"

The entire city of Trost is cheering and screaming with nothing bur rejoice. Parents are hugging their children, people are dancing in the streets, people are crying out of joy.

"Wall Maria has been taken back! They succeeded!" Flegel Reeves screamed at the top of his lungs.

On top of the walls stood five Survey Corps members. Commander Erwin Smith, Squad Leader Hange, Captain Levi, Mikasa Ackerman and last but not least, Eren Yaeger. Erwin stood close to the edge of the wall so that people could see him. For moment, everyone stopped making noises once they spotted the Survey Corps' Commander Erwin.

Erwin smiled and punched his right arm into the sky, holding it high for the crowd to see. "RRRRRRAAAAAAAAHH!" He roared like a lion, loud enough for everyone in Trost to hear, and the entire crowd responded by roaring even louder.

There was nothing coming from the four Survey Corps members as they know, they lost way too many lives, way too many soldiers, way too many friends, all just to take back Wall Maria from the titans.

Eren held Grisha Jaeger's secret books that holds the mysteries and secrets of Eldia to his left side where no one could see it.

A few hours had passed since the Survey Corps arrival, and Erwin Smith walked inside the halls, heading towards the courtroom alongside Captain Levi, Hange and Floch. Erwin looked at the windows and saw geese flying away. Erwin reminisced about the time before leaving until he stopped the door.

"Tell me something, Levi."

"What is it?" Levi responded.

"Do you think that Pixis and Zachary will look at me differently?" Erwin asked.

"Pretty much. I'm sure that they would be pissing their pants, excited to see you alive." Levi answered.

"As expected from you, Captain Levi."

"Hange?"

"Too be honest, I don't know how they're going to react." Hange said honestly.

"The honesty is expected from you, Hange,"Erwin turned his attention to Floch. "Floch?"

"Sir?" Floch responded. "Oh, I think you're going to do really well, commander!" he solute to Erwin.

Levi turned to Floch. "Hey, we're all grateful of you rescuing the commander, but try not to kiss ass too much, alright?"

"Levi! Now's not the time." Hange said.

A Garrison soldier had opened the door for Erwin, so the four Survey Corps member could enter the courtroom. They are met with civilians sitting in the back stands, Military Police and Garrison soldier sitting in the front stands. Dhalis Zachary had sat in the top chair as the high ruler once again. Most of the people in the room were shocked to discover that Erwin has two arms once again. As they recalled, Erwin only had his left arm. The only person in the room who had expected Erwin's return was Commander Dot Pixis, of the Garrison Regiment.

Floch, Hang and Levi sat in the front stands as Erwin stood in front of the premier, Zachary.

Pixis broke out laughing. "Haha! It's about time you came back, old friend." he said, as he eyes met Erwin's.

"It is good to be back." Erwin responded.

Nile Dok jumped out of his chair. "Erwin! What the hell is happened while you were in Shiganshina?" he questioned.

"It's good to see you two, Nile. How is your wife doing?"

"Don't try to dodge me, I asked you a question! WHAT happened?" he grabbed Erwin's collar.

"Calm down, Nile. You said that you would apologize the next time you would see him." Zachary said.

Nile turned his head to Zachary. "But I have questions!"

"It's fine, Nile. I'll tell you everything you want to hear." Erwin smiled. Nile sighed before letting go of his collar and returning to the stand. "Wall Maria has been retaken. The Colossus Titan, Bertoldt Hoover is dead. And humanity inside the walls appear to have more enemies from outside the walls."

Everyone in the room gasped, except for a few.

"So, you're saying that you devoured the Colossus Titan?" a man in the room asked.

"That's correct." Erwin nodded. "Once we've reached Shiganshina, we sealed the breaches from both inside the gates and out. Shortly, we've encountered the Colossus and Armored Titans as planned, but then…" Erwin remembered when he first saw the Beast Titan in Shiganshina." There were two more intelligent Titans among them."

Everyone gasped.

"So, you were ambushed?"

"That's correct. The first titan I saw was a hairy beast-looking titan." Erwin recalled the time when he first saw the Beast Titan. "It is Fifteen meters tall, with pointy ears, and is able create massive damage just by throwing chunks of rocks at its target. We can use that kind of power. But, in order to take him down, I sacrificed the lives of the new recruits in a suicide charge, so that Captain Levi could take him down. The only survivors were a cadet named Floch and I."

"You sacrificed all of the new recruits? Have gone mad?" A soldier yelled in the court room.

"Hold your tongue," Zachary demanded as he banged his hand on the desk, before turning back to Erwin. "Continue."

"Thank you," he said before continuing his story. "Now. The suicide charge was a success. We managed to buy Captain Levi enough time to take out the surrounding titans and for him to make contact with the Beast Titan. But then…"

Levi remembered the Cart Titan intervening, while interrogating Zeke.

"Another intelligent titan intervened. He—or should I say, IT escaped with the Beast Titan host."

"What kind of titan was it?"

"It was a titan that could walk on all four its legs. It is possibly a four or a five meter titan, and it is capable of wearing cargo on its back, like a horse wearing a saddle. It must've alerted the Beast Titan before we arrived to Shiganshina."

"If that's the case, then how did you make it out of that battle alive?" Another person asked.

"The enemy were already aware of our arrival. If it hadn't been for young Armin Arlert, the enemy would've been one step ahead of us as usual."

"Erwin. Where is Armin Arlert now?" Nile asked.

Erwin slowly closed his eyes. "He's dead."

Everyone in the room suddenly gasped, except Floch whom had a mild look on his face, Hange looked down at the ground with a little sadness, Pixis who showed no reaction and Levi whom had the look of not regretting anything. Dot Pixis suddenly got a flashback about Armin Arlert and his plan of sealing the breach within Trost District.

"Armin Arlert… had came up with a plan to finally take down Bertoldt Hoover, the Colossus Titan. He made his life as the diversion, which resulted into him losing his life, while Eren were to take him down from behind. And so they succeeded. We had successfully captured Bertoldt Hoover, but Reiner Braun, the Armored Titan had escaped with the others."

Hange remembered when the Cart Titan had got in the way, while she was interrogating Reiner, then Jean had to save her.

"I was on the brink of death, Floch carried me to Captain Levi, saving me by using the titan serum. I devoured Bertoldt Hoover and became the new Colossus Titan. The only way that could actually save me, was the injection that I entrusted to Captain Levi."

"So, you're saying…" Zachary began to say.

"Yes. I bare the power of the titans. I am Commander Erwin Smith, the new Colossus Titan!" he solute.

"You have my gratitude of reconquering Wall Maria. But I have a question... where is Eren Yaeger?

* * *

"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!" Eren screamed in horror as he woke up in a bed. His eyes was filled with tears, he panted a little before looking around, discovering that he was inside of a jail cell, where they put criminals. This wasn't new to him, because he was once locked up in a dark cell, after humanity had discovered that he is a titan. Eren's eyes spotted Erwin, whom was sitting in a chair, across his cell.

"You alright?" Erwin asked.

Eren slowly rose out of bed and walked towards the bars. "Where... am i? Why have I been put in here?" he asked as he clinched onto the bars.

"You've been placed into a disciplinary unit for your insubordination back in Shiganshina. You're serving time for violating military law." Erwin explained.

Mikasa rose out of bed and grabbed the bars to check up on Eren. She wore a large white shirt with long sleeves, her hair was out of place. "What's wrong, Eren? Did you have a nightmare?" she asked.

Eren wiped his tears and slid his back down on the bars. "No... I feel like I just had the longest dream..." he placed a hand on his head. "No. It wasn't a dream... but a memory.

"A memory?" Erwin raised an eyebrow in confusion.

"So... everything in those books were actually true after all. I was just connected to my father's memories." Eren cried once more.

_'Dr. Yaeger's memories?' _Erwin thought.

"The titan that ate my mother... it was you... Dina." Eren said.

After a few minutes of searching through Grisha's memories, Eren sat in the middle of his bed and had finally explained everything to Erwin and Mikasa while in his cell. Mikasa is curled up in disbelief. And Erwin brought his chair closer to Eren's cell.

"And that's the Owl called it. _The Curse of Ymir. _It said that Ymir, the Founding Titan died thirteen years after becoming a titan. And no one's power can exceed hers. During the last year of a Titan Shifter, the body weakens, as they know that their time is almost up." Eren explained.

"And this was connected to Dr. Jaeger's notes, right?"

"Yeah."

"So the price for possessing the powers of the Nine Titans... is the cost of your longevity. Your lifespan shortens for possessing these powers," Erwin placed his hand on his forehead and nearly chuckled. "I doubt that anyone would've wanted to become a titan if they knew the truth behind its secret." he looked at Erwin with a mild face. "I became a titan a few days ago. So that means that I have at least thirteen years of living."

"Right, commander. And since I've been a titan five years ago, I have less then eight." Eren explained.

"That's wrong. It has to be wrong." Mikasa detested.

Eren could see that Mikasa is in complete denial and chose to continue his message. "If a Titan Shifter died without passing on his power to another eldian, then the power will pass on to an eldian baby, whom is a Sunject of Ymir. Distance plays no factor into this at all, and neither do blood relationships. So you can't help but think that maybe... the Subject of Ymir are all connected by something invisible. One successor said that they saw paths. Paths are invisible to the human eyes. The blood and bones that formed a titan were sent through these paths. At times, those paths even carried memories or the will to act. And all of those paths cross a single coordinate. In other words, that coordinate... is the Founding Titan." Eren explained the connection.

"I see... Eren. You possess the Founding Titan and you don't have royal blood. You father, Grisha Yaeger stole the Founding Titan's power in order to protect those within the walls from Marley. Tell me, Eren. What is the name of the titan that your father once possessed. Tell me the name of the titan that he entrusted to you." Erwin ordered.

Eren grabbed his wrist in a natural position. "It's called... the Attack Titan."


	4. The Meeting

"What are you doing?" Eren looked over to see Levi and Hange whom had asked the question, as she and Levi glanced upon Eren through the bars. She leaned her back against the brick wall and grabbed her wrist, the same way when Eren said, "It's called… the Attack Titan. That's what you just said, right? Right?"

"No." Eren muttered.

"What? Yeah it was!" Hange turned to Erwin and asked he and Levi. "You both saw that, right, commander?"

"Yes, Hanji," Erwin slightly turned away from her. "But, you see. Eren was-"

Hange quickly turned back to Eren. "See? That's exactly what you've been doing, Eren!"

Eren's eyes were hazy, nearly looked like it was about to fall to sleep. "It's nothing…"

"It's the name of the titan that you inherited from Dr. Yaeger, right? Why were you talking to yourself anyway?" Hange continued to ask Eren question, after question.

"Let it go, Hange," Levi placed the key into the jail lock. "He's fifteen. Everyone goes through this phase, at some point."

"Huh? What do you mean by, a phase?" Hange threw her hands in the air. "I never had a phase where I talk to myself in a small space and stared at the wall!"

"Hange, this isn't the best time for Eren. Ask questions later." Erwin said. Eren suddenly gained a headache from nowhere and teared up a bit. He couldn't handle the pressure. He was going to snap at any moment.

"Oh come on, I just wanna-

"JUST WHAT THE HELL DO YOU ALL WANT?!" Eren shouted at his superiors. Everyone briefly paused and glanced at Eren. Levi then opened the cell doors.

"Get out." Levi said coldly.

"What?" Eren was surprised. "But, I still have ten more days of being in here." Eren recalled, as Levi walked in the cell to face him, making eye to eye.

"You've gotten ten days' worth from Hange."

"What could I actually say that was that bad to hear?" Eren asked in concern.

"We are making examples of the people through discipline, even if it's for show, is important to any organization. Still, that doesn't mean we can ignore what's going on around us."

"Don't worry, Eren. I've spoken to Premier Zackly" Erwin informed.

"We asked what message we were sending by putting the hero who took down the Armored and Colossus Titans in jail." Hange walked towards Eren and pouted. "Plus, the officers you disobeyed were the idiots who let the Armored and Beast Titans get away."

"No, that's not…" Eren hesitated.

"Meaning the Survey Corps can't afford to punish you right now." Levi finished.

"If I ever found myself at a loss, now would be that time…" Hange admitted.

"I think we all would." Erwin said.

* * *

Meanwhile, Queen Historia Reiss were reading through Ymir's letters, thinking about the life she had went through before transforming into a titan, then started reminiscing about when they first met until the day Bertoldt and Reiner captured Eren. She felt static electricity course to her brain and saw memories of Ymir from the day she left Historia to the day of her demise within an instant. She looked at the front and back of the pages to see if she had triggered something.

Commander Erwin, Squad Leader Hange and a braced Survey Corps member, Jean Kierstein had sat in chairs, waiting for the queen's response.

"I'm sure that Ymir didn't write any messages that were useful to us." Erwin said.

"Was there a special code or a certain message that you could understand?" Jean asked.

Historia slightly shook her head no. "I don't know… but I don't think she'd do something like that." She chuckled in depression. "Ymir… she was just an idiot." Historia said what she didn't mean. "I'll never understand her."

"Yes, it's true that we didn't know the slightest thing about Ymir's past or ambitions. But I do not think that Ymir would've ever doubted in you, if she knew that you were going to succeed. And even if she drew her last breath… she was probably thinking of you." Erwin said to cheer her up.

Historia wiped a tear from her eye. "Thank you, commander." She then heard a knock on the door. "Come in." the door guard cracked the door open and let three Survey Corps members in the fancy room. Historia stood up to greet the heroes. Eren and Mikasa bowed their heads towards Historia, making her embarrassed. "S-stop it," she stuttered. "It's not official, yet."

"Sorry if we embarrassed you." Eren rubbed the back of his head and lightly smiled .

"Eren, Mikasa, Arm-" Historia paused, as she remembered that Armin is dead from the reports. "I'm so sorry." She apologized almost instantly.

"Don't be. The past is the past. Armin will still be with us." As Eren said that, Levi glanced at Eren, thinking that Eren still somewhat resent him for picking Erwin over Armin.

"You know, during our time in the academy, a lot of people thought that Armin and I were siblings." Historia tried to add humor, but failed to lighten the mood. "You've been through so much, and I've been watching the south sky within the walls." Historia said, as she glanced away.

"You have an important job, and that's surviving as queen." Historia said.

"Yeah." Eren said.

"You two are practically the same. I wish I could say the same for Armin, though…" Historia briefly looked at the floor, then back at Eren and Mikasa. "I'm glad."

"I think it is because none of us have actually felt the pain of loss…" Eren said.

* * *

Meanwhile, in the Supreme Court stood in there high officials, soldiers, the queen Historia, the three respective commanders of their regiments and the premiere Zackly.

There were nine desks in total, three desk rows in front of the premier Zackly. Commander Erwin sat in the front middle row, Levi sat on the right side of Erwin and Hange sat on the opposite side of him. Behind him were three desks. Eren Yaeger sat behind Erwin, Mikasa sat on Eren's left and behind Hange. There was an empty seat on Eren's right. He glanced over and could see the seat was empty. He imagined Armin sitting there, greeting him. The three desks in the back row. Jean Kierstein, whom still wore an arm brace sat behind Eren, Connie Springer sat on Jean's right, and the new Survey Corps. member Floch sat at Jean's left.

Hange had a stack of papers that she was prepared to give to Erwin. "It's ready."

The individuals in the courtroom are currently the only ones who know about the existence of the three books.

"The life and mystery of Grisha Yaeger, the extent of our knowledge of titans and their history, and information about the world beyond the walls. We owe their retrieval to the nine soldiers who are here today, and the one hundred and ninety-nine who are not. Their heroics deserve to be praised for millennia to come. A place to do just that, as well as to bury the fallen, be set aside at a later time." Zackly put his hands together. "But today, I would like to share information here in the presence of the queen… and develop a joint strategy for the future." He glanced at Erwin. "Survey Corps Commander Erwin, what do you make of this situation?"

Erwin slowly stood up. "In exchange for the heavy casualties of many heroes these past five years, even before I was made commander… we, the Survey Corps were able to successfully retaken Wall Maria, defeat the Colossus Titan, and take its godlike power. However… we humans living inside of the walls are about to deal with a greater threat than the titans."

"What do you mean?" Zackly asked.

"The titans that we have been fighting all this time were just the beginning. The true enemies that we have been fighting… was humanity. Next thing you know, we could be fighting the entire world." Erwin stated.

As everyone in the courtroom listened to Erwin's testimony, Eren started to wonder and reminisce a bit when he was interrogating Ymir.

"According to these notes, we are called, "The Subjects of Ymir." Erwin quoted. "A special race from an ancient nation called Eldia, whom are capable of transforming into titans. The Subjects of Ymir possess the power of the Nine Titans that are capable of ruling the world. I, Commander Erwin possess the Colossus. The world is fully capable of what we can do and is hellbent on making the Eldian race extinct."

Eren then reminisced about Grisha and Eren Kruger talking on the walls.

"I believe that Grisha Yaeger had completed his mission."

"A mission?"

"Yes. Grisha Yaeger, whom had once possessed the power of the Nine Titans, infiltrated the walls and stole the power of the Founding Titan from the royal family and entrusted it all to his son, Eren Yaeger. I believe that Grisha Yaeger was at the end of his life, then."

Eren Yaeger then thought about the pain and suffering of the royal family, if they possessed the Founding Titan's power. The coordinate could only be used by someone with royal Eren is well aware that they will be possessed and forced to abide by Karl Fritz's pacifism.

"In the past, Eren Yaeger has controlled pure titans in order to escape that perilous situation. That was the day my arm was bitten off by a titan." Erwin added. "Eren Yaeger possesses the Founding Titan's power, but lacks royal blood. The mystery is unknown.

Eren remembered encountering the Smiling Titan. It had deoured his old friend, Hannes and was reaching for him. Eren remembered punching its large hand and suddenly titans had attacked it.

'_My name is Dina Fritz. And I am a descendant… of the royal family.' _

Eren gasped and jumped from his desk. "No way!" he yelled.

Everyone in the courtroom paused and glanced at him. All eyes were on Eren, except Erwin's, whom was unfazed by the sudden outburst.

"You startled me, Eren. Something wrong?" Hange asked.

"I…"Eren glanced at Historia, whom looked at him with concern.

"Please continue, Eren Yaeger." Zackly said.

"It's nothing…" Eren paused briefly and sat back down shaking. "I'm sorry… it won't happen again."

'_Eren…' _Mikasa thought, as she glanced over to him.

Erwin turned around and looked at Eren. By the look of his face, Erwin had exactly knew what was going on in Eren's head. Previously, he mentioned that Eren possessed the coordinate and lacks royal blood, then looked at Queen Historia.

"It seems that Eren Yaeger is going through what they call, a "Phase." Hange quoted.

"I see, well, that's unfortunate." Zackly replied.

"The walls will fall into chaos, if word gets to the public." A Military Police Brigade member said.

"That's right. Even we, the Military Police Brigade aren't able to fully assess the scale of what's going on here." Another Military Police Brigade member said.

Dot Pixis rose from his seat. "So, you want us to continue to deceive the people? You're suggesting that we keep the people ignorant and domesticated, just as King Reiss did? If that's the case, what cause were we fighting for, when we snatched the crown from his head?" he asked.

"The Subjects of Ymir deserves to know the truth about their ancestors. It's time that we, Eldians step out from the shadows, enter the light and leave the walls. Our world is getting bigger by the day." Erwin said.

"We shall make an announcement." Zackly politely said.


	5. The Ocean

It was an early afternoon. The one hundred and fourth Cadet Corps and many other older and experienced veterans were inside the royal palace preparing a ceremony in their honor. A memorial. All of them wore forest green trench coats with their respected regiment insignia on their backs. The windows were large, the walls and pillars were white and the floors were blue with white lines across. Many people talked among themselves.

Sasha Blouse was the only one sitting in a chair and wore white bandages wrapped around her head and a white arm brace on her right arm. These were injuries that she sustained from Reiner Braun during their battle within Shiganshina. She was currently talking to her best friend, Connie Springer.

Jean was fixing his trench coat lapel in front of Floch. Eren and Mikasa remained silent and just minded their own business. It's not like they had other friends within the palace, they just chose not to interact with anyone..

"Hey, guys!"

Everyone from the one hundred and fourth Cadet Corps heard a voice and turned to see Hitch Dreyse waving and walking their way.

"Hitch. You came." Jean replied.

"I'm here to see all of you get your medals. I did play a big role in the revolution, you know." Hitch reminded him, during the Coup d'etat.

Jean then thought about Marlowe Freudenberg, as he stammers. "Marlowe… he was brave until the end." Jean talked highly of Marlowe, despite knowing him for a few months.

Hitch suddenly slightly lowered her head in a brief sad. "I know he was."

Jean placed his right hand on Floch's left shoulder. "Right, Floch? Why don't you tell her?" he insist that Floch speak highly of Marlowe as well.

"Right," Floch took a deep breath before speaking to Hitch. "Marlowe Freudenberg was a fresh military recruit, like me. But regardless, he did an amazing job of keeping us together. He was a leader. Our chance of survival seemed hopeless. Even though we gave up hope, he never faulted. He continued to encourage us."

"You mean…" Hitch paused.

"Marlowe was an amazing guy."

"I know… That's why when we fight, he would never listen to me." Hitch's voice sounded shallow, as she remembered the last time they saw each other and argued. She watched Marlowe leave the Military Police Brigade and felt all alone.

Floch suddenly remembered riding on horseback right next to Marlowe. He remembered catching a glimpse. The look on Marlowe's face before a rock had taken half of his skull. Marlowe had the shadow of death within his eyes. So did everyone else, except for Erwin.

"But deep down, I'm sure he regretted it." Floch said, honestly.

Her eyes shot open as she gasped. Deep down, she knew that Floch was right and she was sad. She quickly turned away from the others to hide her tears. "Thanks. I'll be laughing to see how you all mess up the ceremony." Hitch walked to a different group of people. She tried to laugh to keep from crying.

Jean knew that Hitch was hiding her true feelings from them and glanced at Floch. "Why the hell would you say that, Floch?"

"Because, this is reality. She needed to know the truth. And we all need to learn to accept it. Whether we like it or not." Floch turned towards Eren when he said the word "All."

Eren was just standing next to Mikasa, wondering in his own space and minding his own business, until he heard a voice and saw Floch standing in front of him. Seeing Floch's face got him annoyed. "What, Floch?"

Floch stared at Eren with calm eyes. "You need to let it go. It's over." Floch assumed that Eren was still pouting over Armin Arlert.

"And you need to learn to mind your own damn business." Eren replied, as he averted his eyes away from Floch.

"What is done is done. You need to accept that Captain Levi made the right choice."

Eren's eyes averted back to Floch. "Choice? What choice?" he then glared.

"Reviving the Commander was the best option. And it's not just me who thinks it. Everyone else does, too."

"I suggest you shut your mouth, now, before piss me off even further." Eren warned Floch.

Floch was unfazed by Eren's threat. "Commander Erwin has far more experience, leadership and courage. He lead us all the way to Shiganshina, and we ended up victorious. That proves he deserved the titan serum more than Armin did."

"Shut up."

"I will not. I refuse to keep quiet on how I feel? Commander Erwin is a devil the Survey Corps need. He lead us to our deaths, so that Captain Levi could discover and take down the Beast Titan. Armin on the other hand-"

"I'm warning you..." Eren snarled. This caught Mikasa's attention, as she could see Eren getting angrier.

"It may be true that Armin had sacrificed himself against the Colossal Titan. I know it hurts you to say this, but the reality is… Unlike you and Mikasa, Armin Arlert was fodder."

After hearing those words, somewhere inside Eren gasped and snapped. His green eyes shot up. Floch just spoke of Armin's name in vain. And it wasn't the good type. Mikasa was the closest person to Eren. She saw that Eren tightened his fists and was ready to snap.

"Eren!" Mikasa cried, but was too late to stop him.

Without Floch's knowledge, Eren had hooked Floch in the face with his left fist.

This act caught the attention of everyone in the memorial. All the chatting stopped for a moment and dozens of pairs of eyes were locked on Eren Yaeger, who just punched Floch and is on the floor. This shocked Eren's friends.

Mikasa's eyes was sad.

"Just who the hell do you think you are!?" Eren yelled.

Jean instantly grabbed Eren from behind, placing him in a full-Nelson submission. Eren squirmed as Connie and Mikasa tried to reason with Eren.

"Get a hold of yourself, Eren!" Jean yelled.

"Calm down, Eren." Mikasa said.

"C'mon, Eren! Everyone's watching you now." Connie informed.

"Just what right do you have to call someone fodder, huh? You don't think I know that the commander was better suited? You don't know anything about Armin! Not a damn thing!" The edginess in his voice had been released.

Floch grunted, as he got up and rubbed his right jaw. Something just hit his mind. "You're right. I don't anything about Armin. I'm not as smart as he was. I wasn't a childhood friend of his. Hell, I wasn't his friend at all."

"Then why are you bringing this subject now, of all places!?"

"Because, you act like a little kid, Eren. You always think that you're right and that refuse to listen to others. That's why you still think that fodder like Armin deserved to be the Colossus" Floch answered.

"Keep Armin's good name out of your dirty mouth!" Eren tried to resist Jean and Connie's restrain.

"Stop, Eren! This doesn't have to go through this!" Connie tried to reason.

"You just got out of jail, you don't wanna get your ass thrown back in here, do you?" Jean grunted and looked over at Floch with his brown eyes. "And you, Floch. You should know how edgy and suicidal Eren is. We don't need to start a riot before we hold a freakin' memorial!"

"Yeah, Floch. You made your point. Commander Erwin is the new Colossus Titan. Why're you getting up in Eren's face about it?" Connie asked.

"I'm trying to make him understand that people don't always get what they want in life," Floch narrowed his eyes at the two graduates from the one hundred and fourth Cadet Corps. "And you two…" he caught the attention of Jean and Connie, which made them stare at him. "You didn't defy our superiors, but neither did you try to stop Eren and Mikasa." Floch saw Sasha in the background. "I can understand Sasha's condition, because she was knocked out, then.

"For a rookie, such as yourself, you sure do talk a lot." Jean said in a lighter voice. He then let go of Eren Yaeger, who is calmed from his anger.

Mikasa placed a hand on his back left shoulder. "Eren. Let's go somewhere else. He's not worth it."

"Look at you acting like an adult now, Mikasa. At least you acted like one, back in Shiganshina." Floch noted her maturity.

Mikasa gasped, as her black orbs slightly shrunk.

"What's going on, you brats?" Levi had stumbled into their conversation. The young recruits turned their heads to see Captain Levi approaching them. "I can hear Eren screeching from another room. So, that means someone's got a problem in this room, right?" All the adults in the large palace room remained silent, as Levi stared down the young recruits. Sasha Blouse was the least expected.

"No, sir. There are no problems, here now. Not anymore." Eren said in his calm voice and lowered his head.

Levi's eyes met Floch's face and noticed the bruise. He sighed. "Good. It's time. Line up." Levi ordered.

* * *

_**One Year Later**_

Trost Districts's Giant Hammer used to smash titans had been abandoned just as winter had hit. As time passed and spring hit, the announcements was made that all titans within Wall Maria had been disposed of. By the time Trost District's elevators were freed for use, work had started to pave on the main road. Citizens, refugees, survivors from Shiganshina and Wall Maria had started to move back into their homes and work, now knowing that there are no upcoming threats. No Colossus Titan this time.

As for the Survey Corps, for the first time in six years. The Survey Corps were free to embark on their fifty-eighth Expedition, led by Commander Erwin Smith, himself. Erwin rode on a snow white horse, as Hange and Levi rode next him. Hange rode on a brown horse and Levi continued to ride on his black stallion.

"It looks like we've taken out many titans from within the walls within a year." Levi said.

"Yes. And now that we know what the titans are... it's honestly sad. Eldians trapped inside of an ongoing nightmare. And we are the ones snuffing out the flame of life from them." Erwin felt little pity for the pure titans. "But we must press on. Our questions will finally be answered, once we've reached the ocean." Erwin's eyes stared forward.

Levi glanced at the side of Erwin's facial expression. He couldn't really read Erwin's mind. He was like a sly fox.

Eren was riding on horseback. His hair had gotten a little longer, down to his neck. He remained silent the whole trip. As he rode his horse forward, he saw shadows of birds on the ground and looked up. He saw birds that were white. These wasn't birds that he was familiar with. These birds were seagulls. He stared at the birds from below, until a signal flare was fired into the sky.

"There's a titan nearby." Hange informed Erwin and Levi.

The Survey Corps was alerted by the threat. It took at least two minutes to catch up to the titan. The expedition stopped and saw a titan, whom was crawling on the ground. It's head and torso were big, but its limbs were too small to support the body. A few of the Survey Corps were stunned.

"No way," Hange was surprised.

"It can't move?" Connie asked.

"It can, but my guess was that it could slowly crawl on the ground." Sasha guessed, as she stare at its small arms and legs.

Eren jumped off his horse and immediately walked towards the stubby titan.

"Be careful, Eren." Hange said.

"I know, thanks." Eren placed a hand on his left forehead. He could feel the pure titans' emotions. Its pain. Its suffering. "He's one of the compatriots... of the Eldian restorations, who'd been sent to Paradis Island." Eren said out loud.

Erwin stared at Eren, who just informed everyone else. He sighed.

"What do we do with him, Erwin?" Hange asked.

"There's nothing we can do, except put it out of his misery." Erwin responded.

Without question or orders, a fellow Survey Corps member quickly eliminated the titan to end its suffering. An hour of riding on horseback had passed. The Survey Corps discovered there was a tall wall. The wall was surrounded by sand and rocks. Eren remembered seeing the walls through his father, Grisha and Krueger's memories.

Erwin stared at the tall wall for about a minute. "So, this is where the Marleyans turned Eldians into titans." he then imagined the horrors of what the Eldians had been through over the decades. Erwin snapped out of it, as Levi snapped his fingers. On the other side of that wall was the ocean. As they passed the wall, they stopped on top of a cliff. The entire corpse was amazed of what they saw the giant body of water, which was the ocean.

Erwin's blue eyes met the shining light of the water, as he stare at it. In Eren's mind, he knew that it was the ocean. From the books that he shared with Armin, the memories from his predecessors. He had a gut feeling that he finally made it... to the Ocean.

Fifteen minutes after gazing, the Survey Corps decided to set camp near the beach, in case anyone comes.

Jean cupped his hands and sipped some of the saltwater, then immediately spat it out "Argh! It's salty!" he groaned.

"Gotcha!" Connie splashed saltwater into Sasha's face.

"Argh! My eyes!" Sasha complained.

Erwin, Levi and Hange stood as a trio. Hange took off her boots to check the saltwater.

"So, this is finally saltwater." Hange spotted an unknown object brushing onto the beach waters. "Ooh, what's that?" Hange reached for the object, which was a Sea Cucumber.

"Be careful, Hange. It could be poisonous." Levi stayed alert, until he saw Erwin walked onto the waters.

Eren walked onto the light sand and let his feet relax in the shallow water, which was brushing against his feet. He stared at the water and saw an object below and between his feet. It was a white object that he's never seen before. He picked it up with his hands and looked at it. The conch shell suddenly made him think about his late friend, Armin Arlert. He looked at the bright blue sky, he could hear the seagulls squawking.

_'It's just like you said, Armin. The ocean is so big a merchant could spend his whole life collecting salt, and still won't be enough. Rocks that it would take days to climb. Everything in that book Armin showed me... was true.' _

Mikasa carried her boots in her hands. She attempted to walk close to Eren, but the water wave caused her to flinch. Eren turned his head to see Mikasa, who embarrassingly smiled. Eren turned his head towards the sea and ignored Mikasa.

_'We did it, Armin. We finally made it to the ocean.' _Eren turned his head to the right, where he imagined Armin Arlert standing next to him. Armin had a bright smile on his face, which caused Eren to let a tear out.

Suddenly, Erwin stood on Eren's left hand side in the brushing waters. "Eren." Eren turned to his commander, who placed a hand on his left shoulder. "Armin Arlert did not die in vain. Everyone who died from the invasion of Shiganshina... did not die in vain. It took us years for the Survey Corps to get this far. We owe it to everyone who dedicated and sacrificed their lives."

"I know. On the other side of the walls... is the ocean. And on the other side of the ocean... is freedom. That's what I used to believe, but I was wrong." Eren dropped the conch shell and looked up at Erwin. The other side of the ocean... are the enemies. That's what I saw in dad's memories." Eren then pointed forward. "If we kill them all... will we truly be free?"

Ewin removed his hand and breathed. He looked forward toward where Eren was pointing. "We'll figure something out."

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for continued to follow. I know it's been a while, but I've just been planning my way for the story. Just a fellow spoil warning. For those who don't read the manga and watch the anime, the next chapter will go into the Manga.**


End file.
